Just a Game
by fairies-onacid
Summary: What if I told you Alison DiLaurentis had a secret best friend aside from the four? One that had always been there for her, one that was closer to her than anyone, and one that knew everything? What if this best friend even knew Alison's real killer? Meet Emma.
1. chapter 1: how it all began

What would you do if I told you I knew a big, juicy secret? Now, due to the words "big" and "juicy", and knowing I was from Rosewood, you would probably think it was about one of many hook-ups at a typical Friday night party. Maybe you would even use your knowledge about teenagers here and think that some hardcore Christian was caught French kissing her cousin.

But, trust me, those secrets don't even come close to mine. In fact, it's something that all of town is, well, "dying" to know.

That's right, you guessed it: It's about Alison DiLaurentis.

I know who murdered her.

I used to be her best friend. Back in the sixth grade, we did literally everything together, from perfecting kissing (her favorite, don't ask) to sharing secrets. Alison was the best at secrets. She had this amazing trait where she could convince anyone to trust her, from the typical school slut to a gothic nobody, she knew everything there was to know. But it wasn't a good thing.

By the time we were juniors in high school, people started to realize her pattern, and they began to hate her. Of course, I always loved her and accepted her flaws, and she always told me everything.

But come June before senior year, she just got quiet. Our late night movie marathons became less frequent, the secrets she told were not as interesting, and she always seemed very scared.

A few weeks later, she was having a sleepover with whom I liked to call "the bitch clique", because as much as Alison loved the four girls, she spent so much time with them and less with me. Due to this, I was home alone on a stormy, scary night. All of the sudden, I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened it, only to be greeted by five people in masks. They kidnapped me and held me captive in a basement.

_We'll let you leave once we take care of some business,_ they occasionally told me.

The business they were talking about was murdering Alison, and it was later revealed to me that I was kidnapped by Jenna, Melissa, Ian, Garrett, and the real killer.

That's right, I know who killed Alison. The murder of the decade, the mystery of the lifetime, the mind-blowing secret everyone wants to know!

But, like Alison, what fun are secrets if they don't involve games?

So, let's play a little game.

I'll share my story with you, and chapter by chapter, you can uncover the true identity of the killer.

The rules are simple: A minimum of five reviews per chapter, and you are encouraged to share my story with all of your close friends.

But, remember, _two can keep a secret if one of them is __**dead.**_

Let the games begin.


	2. chapter 2: trick or treat

It all started in eighth grade.

Because no one asked us to the Halloween dance, Ali and I planned on going together. We already had our costumes picked out: She was Dorothy and I was the wicked witch. But as I opened the door and began to walk to her house, I got the text.

_Sorry but I have to cancel. Going with the four. XO, A._

Of course, she ditched me last minute. Ali usually wasn't the person to cancel right before an event, but ever since she found Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer, she's been spending way too much time with them. Plus, they're the only people who know who I am.

I've managed to stay invisible all through middle school, and only Alison knows who I am. Well, that was until she told the bitch clique who I was: Her secret best friend. After they found out, they got jealous and were sure to avoid me at all costs.

But being the fearless bitch I was, I wasn't going to let this get to me. Luckily, my cousin was in town, so I convinced him to put on a tux and mask, and be my pretend date for the night.

Yes, it was extremely strange and I could've gone alone, but I couldn't let Ali win. She gets the boys, secrets, and popularity. What about me?

Now that I look back, I should've let her win. As I walked into the gym with my cousin on my arm, everyone's eyes quickly turned to us. They gasped, stared, whispered – except for Ali and her friends. Once Ali saw me, she left her drink with Spencer and ran over in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you before; the only reason I show up to these things is because all eyes are on me, not your jealous ass."

I stood there silent for a second, trying to think of a good comeback, but my brain was dead. Finally, I muttered, "Really, I'm jealous of those skanks you call your friends? Please, as if I care."

Her face turned bright red, and she quickly stomped back to the group of four. I felt ecstatic; I had just told Ali off, and now, she was out of my life.

But little did I know, the next time I would see her would be the last.


End file.
